This invention relates to a fuel tank for a hydrogen vehicle and a fuel supplying system.
Recently, a vehicle which uses as fuel gasoline constitutes a social problem due to public pollution by exhaust gas discharged from the vehicle, and a vehicle which employs hydrogen gas as fuel and does not cause a public pollution is being developed at present.
However, since combustion reaction of hydrogen in the vehicle which employs hydrogen as fuel is remarkably faster than the combustion velocity of gasoline in the conventional vehicle which employs the gasoline as fuel, it is difficult to convert the combustion energy of the hydrogen into mechanical energy, and it is necessary to develop a new engine adapted therefor.
On the other hand, the hydrogen vehicle cannot employ a simple fuel tank like a conventional gasoline tank because the hydrogen is in gas phase at ambient temperatures. To this end, a variety of hydrogen storage alloys have been developed to absorb and desorb the hydrogen. It is desired to urgently develop a fuel tank capable of absorbing a considerable amount of hydrogen safely in the same manner as the conventional gasoline vehicle with the hydrogen absorption alloys, but such fuel tank which can sufficiently satisfy the safety factor has not yet been developed.